Niemand
by WalkeroftheNight
Summary: "I too, pledge to help destroy the One Ring," throwing back her hood, Kagome paused to survey those of Elrond's council. A survivor of an ancient war and of great personal loss, she is still something of an enigma. To some she was kindred. To others she was something both feared and revered. Here her loyalties are her own. LOTR x Inuyasha. Rating to change. {Niemand - No Man}


**_Niemand [German - no one, no body, no man] _**_is Inuyasha x Lord of the Rings crossover._

_It consists of all media - so manga / anime, books, and movies. _

_-.-_

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

**_-.-_**

**_Playing it safe... Rated T - some minor sexual content, language, etc. If you want to continue, you've been warned. It will change later. _**

_On that note:_

_It's so hard to judge what's "right" now when you've got 13 year olds on the news [and on shows like Maury, etc.] wanting and/or having children of their own._

_-.-_

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts_

**_amplified thoughts_**

**_*_**_Mental communication / telepathy*****_

* * *

><p><strong>TA 2937 - Middle Earth<strong>

She sighed softly, her breathe escaping in a plume of ashen air in the night's surrounding cold, as azure eyes considered the dimly burning lights of a sleeping city. City? No, even as she thought it, she knew that this wasn't quite the right word but it was close enough within the depths of her tired mind. It didn't matter either what she referred to the place as. Those lights promised sanctuary and there was nothing else she would rather do than curl up and sleep through the upcoming winter. Exhausted did not even begin to describe what she felt. Five nights and five days she traveled with the rest in between nothing more than to relieve herself or scavenge foodstuffs.

Beneath her, recognizing the scent of the forest, Rosroch [Red Horse] shifted impatiently. The mare was fleet of foot and smaller than the horses that Man used. But even so she was more than capable of pulling her weight and more. Underneath the light burgundy fur the animal was composed entirely of wiry muscle and very little fat. She could run like the devil himself was on her tail if given the command and do so for many hours. Vaguely some absent part of her mind registered that the elaborate braids within the thick black mane had come undone, allowing the mare's silky soft hair to brush against her hands as she held the reins lightly.

_Easy my darling,_ a gloved hand settled on the sloping arch of the neck, _soon we will both be sleeping as if dead._

Even so there was no denying the giddy excitement that pulsed through her own veins. She had missed this place, missed the safety of Rivendell, and even its mostly elfin occupants more than she was willing to admit. Though her alliance lay much with elves whom had fostered her since she had found herself within this world, it was a part of her it was in her nature to travel. To be far fetched. She couldn't stay in one location for very long; anymore than one could try and stop a glacier from scouring the countryside as it moved. She belonged to the race of Man and like her far more mortal brethren the urge to move, to venture about, to do battle even and learn new things was something that she had never been capable of keeping under control. She would die of boredom long before a crossbow bolt took her life if she remained in one place for too long.

Particularly when mortality did not hold sway over her anymore.

Hadn't for a very, very long time mentally she corrected herself.

And yet, even so,ome part of her, some deeply buried part, wished that she had died with her companions all those long years ago in the fight for the Shikon no Tama. But the gemstone was cursed and the life of its guardian even more so. Kikyo had been betrayed by her "love". Kagome herself had been betrayed by the deity that gave mikos their powers; the ancient goddess Uzume whom the gods themselves only knew had given birth to the first of the miko women. Here her mortal gods bore different names, not unlike the deities of ancient Greeks and Romans, however their purpose and their beginnings made them all the same. Buddha was what he would be called back in her times; Eru Ilúvatar was the term that she had come to adopt for the same god.

But she had sworn to herself that never again would she be a plaything of the gods.

A soft crunching sound, it would have been inaudible if not for the night's shadowy quiet, caught her attention. No it caught the battle bred mare's attention and her own gaze turned to follow the pricked ears. Azure eyes shifted underneath hair the color of a raven's wing for it wasn't pure black, the thick ebony strands tainted with a bluish undertone that glinted softly in the moonlight, as they searched the forest. She had the sight of a human being but instinct told her that no longer was she alone. There were eyes in the forest watching.

"Vedui' maethor Q Rivendell [Greetings warriors of Rivendell]," there was no hesitation in her words though this was by no means her native tongue.

If anything the forest's silence seemed to deepen, grow ever thicker, as if she had spoken some grave insult or even a threat rather than a greeting. Anyone who knew no better would have turned tail and run at the daunting sensation that filled the air. With good reason. Though this place was considered far and wide to be a Sanctuary, in which most everyone could rest during their travels, the protection of said sanctuary was of grave importance to those that had the ability to defend it. Anyone with ill intentions would find themselves facing a rather rude welcome. If not death.

Behind her came the snort of another horse but she did not turn her attention from the forest. If she had misjudged then it was best to be facing towards the potential threat rather than behind. Briefly she was aware of someone's soft crying before the young voice was hushed by that of an older human. It was the boy. He was but a brat, barely knee high, and gangly with new life so awkward that he looked like a newborn Coo [dog]. It reminded her of when she had awoken here, even if _**many **_many, many years had passed since then. But even all that time had done little to diminish her naturally caring nature and she resisted the urge to turn around and face the others.

She was responsible for them. They were her charges. At least until she delivered them here. But they were safer here than anywhere else now.

However her concern was ill placed as figure broke from the cover of the forest's gloom. "Le nathlam hí [We welcome you here]."

The words were as much for herself as her two companions and she took a moment to consider the figure. Dressed in a robe of green so rich it was almost dark, interwoven with winding vines of silvered thread, his dark hair and pale skin almost made him a ghost within the shadows of the huge forest. The moonlight filtering through the treetop canopy showed that beneath he wore traditional elfin armor, overlapping scales of a gold trimmed in silver that ended just over top of a pair of olive green pants. He did not wear the golden crown, its spiraling design as distinctive as its owner, however, only a fool would mistake this individual for a mere warrior at first glance or even for that matter a low ranking noble.

Pressing her heels into Rosroch's sides so that the mare moved away from the nervous woman and child she returned the traditional greeting to the Lord standing before their odd trio. Beneath dark bangs the azure blue eyes of Kagome Aear-Wen [Sea Maiden], Gisir Lin Qu'Kiir*, once known as Kagome Higurashi, met and held with ashen gray of Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Rivendell. "Gi suilon, Heruamin [I greet you, my Lord (familiar)]."

"Nae saian luume', Arwenamin [It has been too long, my Lady (familiar)]." A hand, gauntleted despite where they were, came to rest upon the front of Rosroch's snout. "Ci maer {are you well / how are you}?"

She chose to ignore the underlying question for now, instead turning her focus to those that she had been asked to bring here. "Amin dele ten' sen. [I am worried about them]."

The darkly crowned head dipped slightly, both in acknowledgement to her diversion and of her concern. "Lle ume quel. Ron rangwa amin? [You did well. Do they understand me]?"

"Û. [It is not so]."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: - <strong>Gisir Lin Qu'Kiir. If you look that up & find out what it means, don't spill the beans.

**NOTE:** Kagome says she will "never again" be a plaything for the gods. Keep that in mind, it will be important.

How she ended up in Middle Earth will also be explained probably by chapter 2 maybe 3. Or maybe I never will explain how she ended up here. Depends on the story flow.

**NOTE:** The date is set at TA 2937 - the time that a child Aragorn, then 6 years old, was sent to Rivendell to be raised by Lord Elrond.

**-.-**

**NOTE:** The elfin language used alternates between all of the Tolkien languages for those curious as there's no one good translator for any of them.


End file.
